Connection
by Heishi-Ty
Summary: #AU #BakuKami #KiriKami #Angst Cuando Denki abordó el avión, no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo le habría gustado que se despidiera. Verlo de nuevo y ¿Por qué no? besarlo. [ Triángulo amoroso ]


**Disclaimer. Bnha es obra de Kohei Horikoshi**

El dolor más tremendo es que tus padres se divorcien y que lo peor es que discutan por todo menos por ti, aunque cuando te das cuenta que solo fuiste el pequeño desliz de tus progenitores y que ellos permanecieron cercanos solo porque tú habías nacido, no ayudaba mucho. Esa, era la conmoción que Kaminari, tenía posterior de haber leído la carta de citación para el divorcio de sus padres. Alrededor de una semana que su padre se hubo marchado sin volver por sus cosas, tan solo con una maleta, partió.

Por su parte, su madre hallaba más que satisfecha por ser independiente, asimismo tenía una risita en sus labios, razón de que no solo pudo liberarse de esa persona que tuvo que vivir por un largo tiempo, sino que, ahora tendría un nuevo trabajo, una nueva vida en otro país. Para Kaminari, eso era una pesadilla, ya que, ya estaba habituado en su casa, en su barrio, su escuela, su horario y sobre todo, sus amigos, si se iba sentiría que iba sucumbir paulatinamente; pero gracias a Dios, había grandes tecnologías que podían sustentar a los amigos a largas distancias y esa era la única arma que tenía Denki, para no lamentar su soledad en su nueva casa y en ese nuevo país.

Se dice que todo proceso nuevo tiene una consecuencia, y un divorcio es un proceso parecido a un luto, primero pasas por la negación: Kaminari, había negado que sus padres se iban a separar, es más, seguía como si nada, sonriendo y haciendo malos chistes en la escuela, en fin y al cabo, se habían equivocado de casa el cartero. La irá: se había enojado consigo mismo, si no hubiera nacido no hubiera pasado eso, se culpó de todo y estaba irritado consigo mismo. La negación: Habló con su madre, que no se divorciara, que no deseaba trasladarse de residencia. Él amaba ese país, y amaba ese lugar, y amaba la escuela y sus amigos; aunque en toda conversación era un absoluto: No. Depresión: se sumó en la depresión, y fue muy evidente cuando ya estaba montado en el avión para su nuevo destino, todo el vuelo se la paso durmiendo y no había consumido nada de comida, algo raro en él ya que amaba la comida chatarra. Cuando llegó a su nuevo destino, solo se fue a su nueva habitación y durante más de un mes se la paso confinado, bendito sea que eran vacaciones. Y por último, La aceptación: ya no tuvo más remedio que seguir adelante en esa nueva vida que tenía, ahora era cuestión de mantener sus relaciones con sus amigos por medio de las redes sociales. Claro, cuando le instalarán el internet.

Por supuesto que no iba perder la amistad que tenía de años, la que comenzó casi en jardín de infantes. Con alguien en especial. Un niño rubio igual que él, pero de cabello cenizo, quién vivía a unas casas de su calle. Katsuki Bakugo. Era su mejor amigo, hasta que se sumó a Eijiro Kirishima y Sero Hanta. Unidos conformaron el famoso "bakusquad" bautizados así para molestarlo. Denki esbozaba una sonrisa al recordarlo. Su líder era un tanto mezquino. Pero, no dejaban de seguirlo como perritos falderos. Sobre todo él.

El último año en que Kirishima consiguió un novio que iba unos años más avanzados que ellos cuyo nombre era Amajiki y solía ser un tímido de lo peor, de manera que se fue desligando del grupo. Denki se entristeció como si le extirparan un pedacito de su corazón. Comprendía que un día llegaría a suceder; pero, no figuró que tan pronto, para ser honestos.

Luego siguió Sero. Pero, Sero, no tuvo una chica que lo llevará por los dulces caminos del amor. Su amigo Hanta calló por más de medio año que su padrastro abusaba sexualmente de su hermana menor, hasta que un día reventó de furia. Y el pelinegro quiso ser el héroe un fin de semana. Por lo que terminó asesinando a ese bastardo y en medio del pánico, le dio por huir de casa. Kaminari no supo cómo tomar eso. Pero a veces cerraba los ojos e imaginaba las manos ensangrentadas del joven de un metro con setenta y siete centímetros y sentía pavor.

Kaminari estuvo viendo su celular atento a alguna llamada del susodicho; pero jamás hubo alguna.

Él nunca llamó.

Pero, el rubio no perdió la esperanza.

* * *

Volviendo a Katsuki Bakugo.

¿Qué se podía esperar de Bakugo? Ciertamente no mucho, pareciera que no le había afectado en nada la separación de todos, pero intuía que en el fondo sufría igual, la ventaja es que Kirishima estaba en la misma ciudad y en la misma escuela; empero con pareja; y muy engorroso era tener tiempo para los viejos amigos. Así que, Bakugo quedó totalmente solo…

Cómo extrañaba esos momentos con él, después que Kirishima y Hanta partieron lejos por motivos diferentes, él y Bakugo se volvieron muy cercanos, se pasaban las tardes en la azotea de la escuela comiendo su almuerzo e incluso, se metían en problemas, ya que, bueno, convivía con un chico rudo después de todo. Siempre queriendo imponer su manera de ser y su manera de pensar a todos, de una u otra forma, causando que más de una vez fueran enviados a sus casas como medio de reporte. Su soledad hizo que se construyeran la amistad más cercana, no solo compartían cosas juntos, incluso salían a conciertos. ¿Cómo olvidar el último concierto que fueron? Era una anécdota para contar, ya que, el cenizo se estuvo aturdiendo a golpes a un un fan en el suelo, solo porque no dejaba de cantar en voz alta la canción del grupo que se estaba presentando. Fue hilarante haciendo que el chico explosivo, explotara su última gota de paciencia que de por sí es nula.

Kaminari, en esos momentos estaba aprendiendo más de Bakugo, descifrando el verdadero ser de Bakugo, sabía sus horarios de dormir, que canciones le gustaban , cuál era su canción favorita, su comida favorita y qué hacía cuando estaba aburrido. Ahí descubrió que dormía temprano. Como si de un anciano se tratase debido a que para antes de las nueve de la noche ya estaba en cama.

Y retomando el tema musical, Katsuki tocaba bien la batería y a Kaminari, quedaba embelesado. Sentía toda esa furia proveniente por dentro, era desatada y convertida en algo llamada musa del buen oír. Al principio, Bakugo sacó casi a patadas a Kaminari de su casa cuando estaba ensayando; pero Kaminari, no era nadie quién se rindiera fácilmente, sino al contrario era muy insistente en las cosas. Hasta que un desafortunado día, nuestro mal encarado ojos de color rubí, se resignó a coexistir con esa parte del rubio pollo y lo dejó estar a su lado para que pudiera admirar esa parte suya, ya que, no vamos a negar que a Bakugo le encanta la manera en que todos lo admiran y ver que Kaminari lo admiraba era un punto más a su ego.

Lo que al chico de ojos dorados le daba más nostalgia y lograba que su piel se erizará por completo, era que él y Bakugo habían hecho algo que a la mejor nadie más había hecho con un amigo y eso era, dar un beso indirecto. El gran pretexto era la cerveza del padre de Bakugo, los dos tenían ganas de probar y ¿Por qué no tomar un poco? El primero había sido Bakugo, pasó sus labios en la botella y lamió un poco la botella, como disimulando que se le había caído un poco del contenido de esta, por supuesto que Kaminari, no le había tomado a mal, eran amigos ¿no? Y se suponía que entre amigos solo había confianza, así que él fue el siguiente en tomar de la botella y fue cuando sintió ese sabor amargo de la cerveza y el sabor dulce de los labios de Bakugo. En ese mismo momento, supo que había dado un beso indirecto y su corazón saltaba de emoción y a la vez de vergüenza.

Cuando le tocó irse a otro país, le mandó un mensaje donde iba a estar la dirección del aeropuerto, la hora de la salida, el número de avión y su destino, también le había mandado un mensaje que iba a llegar antes, ya que su madre tenía que ver algo con las visas, así que le dijo a Bakugo que llegara antes, quería pasar tiempo con él a solas, más…

No había llegado…

Su corazón se partió en dos y dejó a un Kaminari desilusionado y con una depresión tremenda. Todos iban a una escuela de varones; no obstante, era la última vez que quizás los vería en muchos años. Siendo optimistas. Por la misma razón, eso no impidió que Eijiro si hiciera su aparición, junto con su pareja. Eijiro, su hermano del alma. También llegó Todoroki Shoto, junto con Hitoshi Shinso. Un par de chicos, los cuales Bakugo no tragaba; y Kaminari dudó en invitar; porque aunque fueran la mar de serios; les consideraba unos de los tipos más geniales en la escuela. En cuanto a lo de su chico explosivo, era lo más normal en su persona odiar casi al noventa por ciento de la población.

Todoroki y Shinso eran sus compañeros de escuela. Si bien el rubio era la persona más amigable de todos. Existía un chico en su salón y círculo social, a quién evitó hablarle para contarle de su partida aquel día.

Su nombre era Midoriya Izuku.

No es que Kaminari odiara a Izuku Midoriya; empero, Katsuki si lo detestaba. Y lo detestaba con todas las fuerzas que alguien pudiera detestar a alguien. Incluso cuando pasaba junto a él. Bakugo arrugaba la nariz de forma graciosa y su rostro se volvía un sin fin de gestos como cuando alguien huele mierda. Katsuki odiaba con todo su ser a Midoriya Izuku. Nadie sabía la razón de ello. Kaminari una tarde finalmente se fastidio de preguntarle; más un buen día descubrió el secreto del pecoso. Y lo entendió.

Izuku era el mayor acosador de Bakugo Katsuki. En una ocasión encontró al de ojos rubí metiendo la cabeza del pecoso contra el excusado y la escena para Kaminari fue entre hilarante y humillante. Una carta de amor tras otra en su casillero solía aparecer. Denki dejó las bromas a Katsuki, porque la situación ya le preocupaba. No sólo eran inocentes cartas de amor. Le seguía, al terminar las clases. Mandaba regalos a su casa anónimamente. Y otras cosas que Denki prefería olvidar porque le parecían que ya rayaban en lo perturbante, aunque para muchos quizá eran consideradas "románticas"

Ambos no tenían idea de cómo solucionarlo. Bakugo simplemente lo golpeaba y amenazaba. Y nada de eso funcionaba. Él sugirió sabiondo pedir ayuda al director, lo que ocasionó que se ganase un buen gancho al hígado por parte de su amigo.

* * *

El cenizo era el rey del orgullo. Jamás lo haría. Él se ocuparía de esos asuntos por sí mismo. Cuando Denki abordó el avión, no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo le habría gustado que se despidiera. Verlo de nuevo y ¿Por qué no? besarlo. No importaba si acababa siendo golpeado. El avión podría tener una falla mecánica en el cielo. No exageraba, esas cosas pasaban; y capaz jamás llegaría a su destino. Pero al menos, tendría la dicha de haber besado sus labios. Esos labios, que tantos años deseo y soñó con ellos.

Las vacaciones en la nueva nación se fueron rápidas, se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco a su nueva casa y a su nuevo estilo de vida, solo que existía un gran inconveniente, uno que cierto rubio de color de sol, tenía que afrontar y eso era: ir a una nueva escuela. Para Kaminari, ir a una nueva escuela era una cosa sencilla, era fácil, ya que: ser simpático en su vieja escuela le resulta sencillo acabar siendo amado por todos, era querido y era popular entre la gente, por eso mismo, no tenía dudas de repetir el mismo patrón en su nueva escuela.

Pero no todos los planes son perfectos y no todas las cosas salen como uno lo espera. Kaminari, ingresó a su nueva escuela y fue algo extraño o al menos eso pensó él a ver como toda el aula entera le miraba con cara de asombro, claro era extranjero y sus raíces japonesas sobresalían a flor de piel. Entre horas libres, no resultó mejor. Mucha chicas cuando estaban caminando se empezaban a reír disimuladamente, haciendo que Kaminari, por primera vez en toda su vida sintiera vergüenza de algo que no sabía que era. El problema no fue solo durante las clases, si no en sí fue que cuando iba hora de almuerzo, los chicos de ahí, solo le veían como un espécimen raro y hablaban en susurros. Kaminari creyó que lo veía en las películas americanas era un chiste. Pero, resultó cierto. Vaya bobada.

Cuando pasaron los meses su popularidad no creció y eso le estaba afectando bastante, de por sí, era un infierno estar en casa y ahora estar en la escuela no era para nada gratificador, sino al contrario era estresante estar en ese lugar: la hora del almuerzo se la pasaba solo, haciendo trabajos solo y siempre estaba solo. Un buen día le quiso hablar a una chica de nombre Kyoka, esa chica era descendiente de japoneses y eso al menos le hacía sentir mejor. ¡Una estudiante que compartiría su cultura! ¡Era genial! Se dijó. Parecía que sus súplicas al fin eran escuchadas. Y lo mejor es que era linda. Tenía sus mismos rasgos y sabía algo de japonés; empero la chica en sí lo humilló.

Denki nunca en su vida fue tratado por el sexo femenino como Kyoka le trató aquella tarde. La despreció con toda su alma unos instantes y luego se sintió culpable por sentirse así para con ella.

"No me compares contigo, porque aún mi padre y mi madre sean japoneses, no somos iguales a ti y mucho menos yo, idiota"

Parecía una tontería; sin embargo, le afectó de sobremanera. Él no iba olvidar esa mirada llena de frialdad por algún tiempo.

Ni lo que había escuchado de ella, ni cómo eso le hizo sentir tan miserable en todo el día. Pero todos conocen como es Kaminari ¿no? Aunque esté deprimido y aunque le hayan dicho que era un idiota y que no era nada en la escuela, él simplemente sonrió, como si fuera un sol, saliendo en un día completamente nublado. Y trato de que nadie viera su tristeza y que nadie más viera que estaba mal, no les iba a dar el lujo de verlos reírse por sus desgracias, fue en ese momento en que agradeció a Bakugo por sus palabras y en su manera de ser…. Bakugo, ¿Qué haría él en ese momento? Eso lo caviló varias veces y varias veces pensó en su posible respuesta: "manda a la mierda a esa bola de idiotas, cara de burro" Sí. Muy probablemente él habría dicho algo como eso.

Dolía mucho que él no estuviera allí.

Ese mismo día, las cosas no fueron mejor, sino al contrario, el mundo se le cayó a pedazos cuando su madre le dio la mejor noticia para ella; no obstante, para él era una pesadilla. Esa noche su madre había llegado de trabajar, mientras él estaba "estudiando" (realmente estaba jugando con su cuaderno) cuando su madre captó su atención, ella se acercó a él y le habló de manera seria, haciendo que Kaminari se quedará igual que ella: serio.

―Tengo que hablar contigo, Denki ― habló de manera seria mientras sacaba una prueba de embarazo. El rubio sin dar crédito a cómo reaccionar, ya que conocía bien esas pruebas, en la escuela pues antes logró ver unas cuantas tiradas en los botes de basura generales. Y unió los puntos.

Su madre solo suspiro y le relató la forma en que conoció hacía más de un año a un hombre. Por casualidad, se había enamorado de él y esa relación creció y sí, al día de hoy, andaba con ese tipo aun estando casada con su padre y aún en trámites de divorcio se seguía viendo con ese hombre, y sí, fue en ese momento que entendió una cosa: su madre tenía un amante y vino a ese país para estar con él y así hacer una familia. También entendió otra cosa y una más dolorosa y esa fue que: en el momento del divorcio pido que se quedara con su padre, pero por desgracia para ella y seguramente para su amante, se la denegaron.

Y la noticia del nuevo novio de su madre o mejor dicho su "padrastro" no le cayó nada bien. Su rubia madre planeaba una cena para que ambos se conocieran. Kaminari vociferó como nunca en su vida. Sacando su frustración e irá. Todo lo que venía acumulando desde que entró a esa escuela y lo trataban como si fuera la peste. La cara de la mujer que le dió la vida delante de él no daba crédito a sus palabras. Nunca en sus diecisiete años de vida se mostró delante de ella con ese carácter tan furioso y usando un vocabulario que parecía digno de un camionero. Para cuándo Denki quiso disculparse, era demasiado tarde. Las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre y su labio inferior temblando le indicaban que posiblemente perdonarle llevaría un buen tiempo. De modo Kaminari se lanzó a abrazarla para tranquilizarla y llorar con ella.

Todo estaba de cabeza en su nueva vida.

* * *

La noche siguiente fue la cena familiar. El hombre en cuestión quién ahora tomaría el lugar de su padre, y las riendas de su hogar, ya tenía las maletas puestas en la sala. Cínico comentó antes de que se sirvieran el postre a su progenitora que si por favor "El haragán de su hijo podía llevar las maletas a la habitación". Su padrastro era un hombre delgado, con el cabello a los hombros, y tenía una barba tan corta, que sólo se veía si ponías atención a su rostro. Kaminari hizo una mueca. Sus orejas sobresalían y tenía un mal gusto y para vestir. Parecía un vagabundo o un típico fumador de crack. Entonces su padrastro sonreía sardónico y con descaro. Ojos de color dorado contra ojos de un color grisáceo penetrante que lo retaban a protestar. El de ojos dorados quería lanzarle el puré de papa en el rostro. Bakugo lo hubiera hecho sin duda y de paso también le diría que se jodiera. Algo que ni siquiera se atrevió a musitar por lo bajo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. No podía dejar de pensar en el rubio. Pareciese que era lo único bueno en su vida.

Corrección. Bakugo Katsuki era lo único bueno en su vida. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos antes de dormir, su mente se inundaba de memorias del pasado. Memorias de ambos, las cuales deseaba revivir con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron tan lento, sin que aún pudiera tener internet en casa y el comportamiento de su padrastro era del asco. Los horarios de trabajo de su madre cada vez se volvían más largos, contrario a los de éste, de manera que solía verlo más tiempo de lo usual. El sujeto era un descarado. A veces ponía pornografía en la televisión de la sala, hasta que Kaminari pasaba y le dirigía una mirada fulminante. "¿Eres gay o qué?" Solía decir para excusarse y que no lo molestase mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza. En otras ocasiones encontraba a sus amigos ebrios durmiendo por toda la casa, un vez que se terminará el fútbol americano. Incluso encontraba idiotas encima de su colchón y Kaminari rogaba porque no hubieran orinado encima de éste. Ni siquiera podía quejarse. No tenía el valor. Su madre lucía enamorada. Cuando no estaba gritando a media noche por culpa del hijo de puta que tenía como pareja. Denki realmente lo detestaba y se ponía almohadas contra sus orejas para evitar oír aquello tan traumante. Durante el día ella actuaba como si fuera una quinceañera. Feliz de la vida. No negaba que el embarazo le sentaba bien, se veía hermosa. Tan llena de vida. A Kaminari le entusiasmaba ser hermano mayor. Tendría alguien con quién pasar los días malos. Y serían menos malos, mientras tanto…

Otra cosa buena de su vida en ese sitio eran las hamburguesas a la vuelta de la esquina…

¿Que podía decir de las hamburguesas de la vuelta? Podía llenar libretas enteras de poesía o solamente decir que era el lugar y la experiencia más deliciosa que pudo tener en toda su vida, el sabor de la carne, el pan suave y los vegetales frescos lograban que el sabor de la hamburguesa fuera excelente y mejor aún con ese sabor helado de un refresco burbujeante en su boca, hacía que sus penas se esfumasen al menos unos segundos. Kaminari, después de clases siempre pasaba por ese establecimiento de comida rápida, quería estar en ese lugar eternamente para comer algo rico antes de ir al infierno llamado hogar, ese lugar lo agobiaba más que nada. Por lo menos cuando estaba en el restaurante todo era tan diferente, era tan confortable y tan cálido que no quería escapar de ese sitio.

Un paraíso terrenal. En pocas palabras.

Al poco tiempo se hizo amigo de una chica de cabellos celestes, esa chica era muy hermosa y con una alegría que contagia, se puede decir que ella alegraba su patética existencia y su vida daba un cambio cuando entraba por esa puerta, todo a esa chica llamada: Nejire Hado.

Volviendo a la realidad volver a casa era la peor tormenta de su vida, tenía que verle a él; aguantar a los amigos imbéciles de su padrastro, y compadecerse de su madre enamorada por tal basura cada día más, como si no fuera suficiente, el recordar que tenía que ir a la escuela ya era lo peor de sus tormentos.

* * *

Ante su depresión pensó que era mejor hablar con Bakugo. ¡Ya tenía internet, después de todo! ¡Era un gran avance! Al menos él le iba a ayudar en superar esos momentos depresivos, con una buena platica, así que tomo su celular, abrió el WhatsApp y busco su nombre: Kaachan explosivo. No tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrarlo despierto, pues bien sabía que ya estaba durmiendo debido a la diferencia de horario; sin embargo, su corazón dió un brinco al verlo conectado.

_**Kaachan explosivo (En línea)**_

**Kaminari**: ¡KAAAAAAAAAAACHAN! ¿ESTÁS DESPIERTO? HOLA (23:01)

**Kaminari**: ¿Hola? (23:01)

**Kaminari**: Hola, Kaaachan! (23:01)

**Kaminari**: Venga hombre, sé que estás ahí, te miro (23:01)

**Kaminari**: Lo sabía, estás despierto (23:02)

**Kaminari**: no me dejes en visto, hombre. Duele en el corazón (23:02)

**Kaachan**: ¿Qué mierda quieres, idiota? (23:03)

**Kaminari**: hey…Eso duele, qué maneras tan feas de responder a un amigo… me dueles. (23:03)

**Kaminari**: ¿Qué haces? (23:04)

**Kaachan**: Tch. Eres peor que un grano en el puto culo… hablo con un imbécil molesto que pensé me había librado de él en el cuánto se mudó de país; pero ahora veo que no. Debí bloquearlo. (23:05)

**Kaminari**: ¡Que cosas tan crueles, Kaachan! Por eso mismo no te has casado (23:07)

**Kaminari**: pensé que te había dolido mi viaje (23:07)

**Kaminari**: Pero veo que no, eres cruel. Pero no importa (23:07)

**Kaminari**: te quiero como eres: todo amargado (23:08)

**Kaachan**: tengo 17 años, pedazo de mierda. ¿Por qué querría casarme? (23:08)

**Kaminari**: No sé, para que tengas una familia y conozcas el verdadero ¿sexo? (23:08)

**Kaachan**: ¿Huh? ¿y qué sabe un perdedor como tú del sexo? ¿no tienes a nadie a quien más joder, bastardo? (23:14)

**Kaminari**: no seas así conmigo, y yo que te quiero, Kaachan. (23:15)

**Kaminari**: y pues, a la mejor esta semana consiga una hermosa dama que quiera conocer mi lado encantador (23:15)

**Kaachan**: MUERETE. (23:16)

**Kaminari**: Soy muy guapo como para morir (23:16)

**Kaachan**: Jajajajajaja. Querrás decir tu lado imbécil. Pobre tipa si alguien se fija en ti, la compadezco. Tch. Aún no sé porque carajo sigo hablando contigo, ve y consiguete una perra con quien follar y dejarme en paz, mal parido. .I. (23:19)

**Kaminari**: No seas cruel, aunque tenga novia, no te preocupes, yo te quiero mucho y seguiré aquí, para apoyarte en tu soltería y en tu funeral, amigo. (23:19)

**Kaminari**: Porque me quieres ¿sí o no? (23:20)

**Kaminari**: No te duermas, Kaachan… ¡Yo aún no tengo sueño! (23:25)

**Kaminari**: No me dejes en visto, eso es mala educación (23:25)

**Conexión en Skype**

**Kaminari**: ¡Con que acá estabas, Kaachan! Me dejaste en visto en Whass... Eso es cruel, para los amigos como nosotros dos.

**King**: Maldita sea… ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE SEGUIRME A TODOS PUTOS LADOS EN INTERNET?! NI EL PELO DE MIERDA HACÍA ESO, joder.

**Kaminari**: Es que estoy aburrido y quiero platicar contigo, pero te enojas muy rápido.

**Kaminari**: te van a salir arrugas a temprana edad.

**King**: NO SOY UN PUÑETERO PAYASO.

**King**: LARGATE A DORMIR ¿QUÉ NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN CLASE?

**Kaminari**: Por cierto, Kaacha. Tú te duermes temprano ¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas?

**Kaminari**: ¡eh! No seas cruel…

**Kaminari**: no quieres que te moleste ¿andas de pillo? ¿Quién es la afortunada o afortunado?

**Kaminari**: debería, pero se me hizo tarde…. Me quede dormido.

**King**: ¿he? No entiendo ni un carajo.

**King**: No me sorprende.

**King**: Nadie.

**Kaminari**: ¿seguro? Vamos, contarle a Kaminari tus dudas sobre el amor ¿es hombre o mujer? Tengo más experiencias en mujeres que en hombres.

**King**: ANDATE A LA MIERDA, TE MATARE SI SIGUES JODIENDO CON ESO.

**Kaminari**: Pero con confianza.

**King**: Tch.

**Kaminari**: Pero si somos amigos y los amigos se confían todo.

**King**: CARA DE BURRO

**King**: DEJA

**King**: DE

**King**: JODERMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**King**: Hijo de puta.

**Kaminari**: no hagas corajes, kaachan. Te dije que te va hacer daño para la salud y el cutis. A las mujeres y algunos hombres no les gusta a los hombres con arrugas.

**King**: hm…

**King**: Solo hablas puras estupideces.

**King**: y a pesar de eso, mi puto insomnio no se va

**King**: MALDICIÓN

**Kaminari**: ¡oh! Es insomnio, pensé que era algo más.

**_De regreso en WhatsApp_**

**Kaminari**: me dejaste y me cerraste la conversación eso es feo (0:10)

**Kaachan**: Solo hablaba contigo y me sigues por todos lados después de todo. (0:12)

**Kaminari**: eso hacen los amigos ¿no? (0:13)

**Kaachan**: deberías de conseguir una novia, para que puedas coger de una vez, perdedor. (0:28)

**Kaminari**: Aunque te burles, soy sexy (0:31)

**Kaminari**: lo más seguro es que si consiga a una novia… Es más, no quiero adelantar las cosas, pero… (0:31)

**Kaminari**: Hay una chica hermosa que conocí hoy (0:31)

**Kaachan**: ¿HUH? Y es igual de retrasada qué tú supongo. No encuentro otra explicación por la que supuestamente se fijaría en ti. Hablas con tanta confianza. Jajaja. No me haría ilusiones si fuera tú. (0:51)

**Kaminari**: Aunque no lo creas es una chica muy hermosa y es inteligente. Lo dices porque ya quisieras tener mi suerte. Soy muy guapo y las chicas y no es por presumir e incluso chicos me ven con interés.

**Kaachan**: Tu patética y deplorable vida amorosa no me interesa, no me interesará nunca, Kaminari. Deja de fingir que somos amigos. He estado evitándote y tratándote como la basura que eres: pero entre más te lo digo, ¡más te encanta, masoquista de mierda! Seguro que la chica esa te tratará como un objeto y solo te usará para su beneficio, te humillará para después botarte como lo que eres. UNA PUTA INMUNDICIA HUMANA. (1:00)

**Kaminari**: Ya entendí… Adiós Bakugo. (1:02)

_\- Fin de la conversación -_

* * *

Después de esa conversación decidió mejor cerrar la app y mejor dejar que todo pasara, ya que, en sí le dolía, le dolía que él a la persona que quería como un amigo. No como algo distinto. Le tratará cruelmente; y fue cuando sintió de nuevo que entre más intentaba acercarse a alguien más lo terminaban alejando. En la escuela, en la casa y con sus amigos.

Dolia.

Dolía el alma y el pecho.

¿Sabías que duele que te ignoren y que te humillen?

¿Sabías que duele que humillen en la escuela por no saber pronunciar algunas palabras?

Si, odiaba la escuela, odiaba su familia, odiaba su vida, odiaba vivir en ese país, odiaba todo… solo quería regresar a Japón y ver a sus amigos, ver a Bakugo, no importaba sus maltratos. Necesitaba decirle miles de cosas, que le dijera que era un idiota, un cara de burro; pero que no lo dejara, y sabía que él no lo iba a dejar, sabía que solo él… No, no, ¿EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO? ¡Katsuki era igual que los demás y este era el más directo de todos, este le decía las cosas en la cara y lo hizo, le dijo que era una basura en ese chat…! Además, ¿Quién se iba a fijar en él? Era claro que nadie, no valía la pena, no era nadie no era más que un idiota jugando a ser fuerte, un idiota jugando a ser guapo, era un idiota que se creía algo cuando no era nada, simplemente no era nada.

Se levantó del sillón…

Camino…

Fue al baño…

Se encerró con llave y prendió la regadera con agua fría. Su mente estaba hundida en miles de pensamientos negativos que le decían: que no era nada, que era una basura, una escoria humana, que no merecía vivir, su madre estaría feliz de que muriera, ya que, iba a tener un hijo con la persona que amaba. Bakugo, estaría feliz y ahora sí, se iba a librar de él.

Sus manos se fueron directo hacia el rastrillo y le quitó las hojas de afectar, las miro con mucha atención, mientras sentía el agua fría caer en su cuerpo, estaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón, mientras las lágrimas de su rostro se estaban ocultando con el agua, solo estaba él y su soledad, soledad que no aguantaba, soledad que no quería, odiaba estar solo, y ahora que lo estaba, pesaba esa soledad como su fueran miles de kilos que estuviera cargando sobre su cuerpo y solo quería liberarse, quería ir a donde estuviera la paz y la tranquilidad.

Paso la hoja filosa sobre su piel blanca, quemaba y dolía, pero no era comparado al dolor interno que tenía. Sonrió, ya que, era irónico que el dolor físico no doliera tanto como el dolor emocional, solo dejo que emana la sangre, ella iba a ayudar a que el dolor se fuera.

Solo quería morir…

* * *

Dos días después.

Después de un largo problema emocional y después de descubrir que sus penas se lograban quitar con cortadas o al menos disminuirlas, se propuso a seguir como si nada estuviera pasando, así que entre más lágrimas derramará más cortadas se iba hacer, pero eso sí, nadie lo iba a saber, no valía la pena, a nadie le importaba.

Después de una semana su casa intentando que su vida escolar y hogareña se hiciera menos pesada, ahora sí se podía hundir en su soledad y en su mundo, sin que nadie le dijera nada. Activo sus nuevas redes sociales, iba a ser feliz en ese mundo cibernético o al menos, aparentaba ser feliz. Cuando iba a la escuela tomaba fotos de todo: comida, pupitre, al baño, él mismo en clases y eso, al menos los demás sabrían que era feliz, aunque en la vida real se estaba hundiendo. Pero ante esos días llenos de nubes grises y lluvia en su vida, un nuevo sol empezaría a brillar y ese sol tenía nombre de su mejor amigo: Kirishima Eijiro.

¡Kaminari, viejo ¿como te está yendo en América?

Ese mensaje le hizo sonreír a no más poder, el brillo del sol empezó a darle un hermoso día a Kaminari Denki. Pero aun así, en su mente estaba la frase de: ¿Tendré una razón para mantenerme vivo?

**Continuará.**

**Nota de autor: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA COLABORACIÓN QUE HAGO CON ELECTRIKING69. SE PUBLICA SIMULTÁNEAMENTE EN SU CUENTA DE WATTPAD MIENTRAS YO LO PUBLICO AQUÍ EN LA MÍA. **


End file.
